Telling The Truth (script)
Kristen: (first lines) Hey, Keesha. *'Keesha:' Maria was getting paint. *'Maria:' Hi Kristen. *'Kristen:' Hi Maria. *'Keesha:' So, we got you something. *(the two girls holding a picture of barney) *(the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney:' Whoa. For me? *'Girls:' Barney! Hi. *'Barney:' Hi everybody. *Kristen: Barney, you like colors. But I'll paint Barney holding a purple balloon. (paints Barney holding a purple balloon) I brought a picture of Barney holding a purple balloon. *Barney: That's right, Kristen. (Music starts for Colors All Around) Oh, i just love colors. *Barney Boys and Girls: We like colors, We like them a lot. We got colors, Colors we've got. *Danny: Red, blue, and yellow. purple,orange, green. Black, white, brown. *Kristen: Every color in between. *Barney, Boys and Girls:Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *Kristen: Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry, The sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. *Keesha: Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. Blue is the color of a blueberry. *Barney Boys and Girls: Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *Keesha: Orange is a pumpkin. *Jeff: Orange is a carrot. *Maria: Orange is an orange. *Danny: We can share it. *Boys and Girls: And if you haven't seen what is purple and green, Just take a look with Barney. *Barney: See what I mean. *Barney Boys and Girls: Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. *Barney: We like colors, *Boys and Girls: (We like colors) *Barney: We like them a lot. *Boys and Girls: (We like them a lot) *Barney: We got colors. *Boys and Girls: (We got colors) *Barney: Colors we've got. *Boys and Girls: (Colors we've got) *Barney: Red, blue, and yellow. *Boys and Girls: (Red, blue, and yellow) *Barney: Purple, orange, green. *Boys and Girls: (Purple, orange, green) *Barney: Black, white, brown. *Boys and Girls: (Black, white, brown) *Barney: Every color in between. *Boys and Girls: Every color in between) *Barney Boys and Girls: Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. Colors all around, all around the world, For every boy and girl. (music ends) *Sean Abel: (hmm) I wish I could Do Something with My Friends at School! *'Maria:' Hey, Barney. But I'll paint a sousaphone. (paints a sousaphone) There, The Adventure Screen would use at the library. *'Robert: '''Hi Barney, hi everybody. *'Barney: Hi, Robert. *'Robert: '''Hey, we are going to the school library right now. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Keesha: 'But barney, how does the library work? *'Barney: 'Oh, i know way we look? (stars to the screen to see the library) *'Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'Today is the school library. The kids are leaving at home. So we're are drivin to the school library. See, we borrow books and find paints. *'Maria: 'Oh, look at that! *'Barney: 'This is my good friend "Mrs. Persand". See next to live in the library. We you read books in the library. We can use our quiet voice. *'Kristen: 'Me too! *'Barney: 'After the library comes back home. Than we drives to back home. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *(the kids are clapping) *'Barney: 'Thank you, thank you very much. *'Keesha: 'Hey, Maria. we can visit at the library. *'Maria: 'Yeah! *(Barney and kids is leaving the classroom and fade to the treehouse) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'See. here's a school. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Oh, i see. Hey, Miss etta can we have soccer ball. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Me too! *(Scooter kicks the ball and soccer ball to miss etta) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Thanks. *(fade to the school library) *'Keesha: 'Wow! look at these books! *'Maria: 'There are lots of pretty color books. *'Barney: 'Me too! We'll we special going to love Derek and Tina love to read books. (music starts for The Library) You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. But please, don't be loud. (Shh!) So that everyone here can read. You will be proud When you take a book home from the library. *'Barney and Kids: 'You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. *'Barney: 'But please, don't be loud. (Shh!) So that everyone here can read. You will be proud When you take a book home from the library. *'Barney and Kids: 'You can have an adventure in a far-away land. You can learn about a tuba in a marching band. You can travel through the stars or the deep blue sea. When you learn to borrow books from the library. (music ends) *'Robert: 'I wonder if, Booker T, were there! *'Booker T.: 'HI everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi, Booker T. *'Booker T.: Hi Barney! *'Barney: '''What are you doing today! *'Booker T.: We're trying on some books about paints. for Tina and Derek. *'Barney: '''Oh. *'Booker T.: 'I know have a surprise for you? *'Keesha: 'What is it! *'Booker T.: 'I know... *(fade to the school library and Booker T. find 4 books) *'Booker T.: 'Wow! This is for you, Robert. *'Robert: 'Thank you. *'Booker T.: 'This is for you, Maria. *'Maria: 'Thanks, Booker T. *'Booker T.: 'This is for you, Kristen. *'Kristen: 'Thank you, Booker T. *'Booker T.: This is for you, Keesha. *'Keesha: '''Thanks. *'Booker T.: This is for you, Derek and Tina. Hey, where's derek and tina. *'Barney: '''I wonder meet in the classroom. *'Maria: 'Yeah! *Kristen: Come on, everybody, let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the school and fade to the classroom) *'Derek and Tina: 'Hi everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi Derek, and Tina. *'Barney: 'How are you? *'Derek and Tina: 'We're fine, Barney. *'Barney: 'Everyone this is my good friend "Derek and Tina". *'Kids: 'Hi, Derek and Tina. *'Derek and Tina: 'Hi everybody. *'Robert: 'Hey, Derek and Tina. i like to paint a picture. *'Derek and Tina: 'Yeah! *'Derek: 'What should going to paint, red. *'Tina: 'Yes, Derek. My favorite color red like a firetruck. *Danny: wow It's a Firefighter hat *'Keesha: ' I'll paint a firetruck. (paints the firetruck) *'Barney: 'Oh. A firetruck is here comes the firetruck (music starts for Here Comes the Firetruck) I love that! Here comes the fire truck the people shout Hooray. The siren tells the cars and trucks to get out of the way. Look at all the flashing lights and watch the water spray Hey! F-I-R-E T-R-U-C-K. *'Maria: 'That's spells "Firetruck." *'Barney: 'I love the firetruck with all its hoses and ladders And firefighters off to save the day *'Kids: 'Hooray! *'Barney: 'I love to watch them ride as they hang on the side on the F-I-R-E T-R-U-C-K *'Kids: 'That spells "Firetruck". *'Barney and Kids: 'Here comes the firetruck the people shout "Hooray!" The siern tells the cars and trucks to get out of the way. Look at all the flashing lights and watch the water spray Hey! *'Barney: 'F-I-R-E T-R-U-C-K. *'Kids: 'F-I-R-E T-R-U-C-K. *'Barney and Kids: 'Here comes the firetruck Hooray, hooray hooray! (music ends) *'Baby Bop: 'Hi, everybody. *'BJ: 'Hi guys. *'Barney: 'Hi, BJ, Hi Baby Bop. *'BJ: 'Hey, who's Derek and Tina meet in the classroom. *'Derek: 'We're painting a picture. *'BJ: 'Oh, i see. *'Robert: 'Hey, i have another idea, we paint a drum. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'BJ: 'I'll paint a drum. (paints a drum) Cool. *(music starts for Our Friend BJ Had a Band) *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O And in this band, he had guitar. E-I-E-I-O With a twang, twang here and a twang, twang there. Here a twang, there a twang. Everywhere a twang, twang. Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O And in this band, he had cymbals. E-I-E-I-O With a crash, crash, here. And a crash, crash, there. Here a crash, there a crash. Everywhere crash, crash. a twang, twang here and a twang, twang there.Here a twang, there a twang. Everywhere a twang, twang. Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O And in this band, he had a drum. E-I-E-I-O *'BJ: 'With a boom, boom here and a boom, boom there Here a boom, there a boom. *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Everywhere a boom, boom. crash, crash, here and a crash, crash, there. Here a crash, there a crash. Everywhere a crash, crash. a twang, twang here and a twang, twang there. Here a twang, there a twang. Everywhere a twang, twang. Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O Our friend BJ had a band. E-I-E-I-O And in this band, he had bells. E-I-E-I-O With a shake, shake here and a shake, shake there. Here a shake, there a shake. Everywhere shake, shake. *'BJ: 'boom, boom here and a boom, boom there Here a boom, there a boom. Everywhere a boom, boom. *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'twang, twang here and a twang, twang there. Here a twang, there a twang. Everywhere a twang, twang. crash, crash, a crash, crash, there. Here a crash, there a crash. Everywhere a crash, crash. twang, twang here and a twang, twang there. Here a twang, there a twang. Everywhere a twang, twang. Our friend BJ had a band. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'E-I-E-I-O (music ends) *(Barney, Baby Bop and kids are clapping hands) *'Keesha: 'Wow! that Bj's drum was the best. *'Maria: 'Me too! Derek and Tina will playing a band. *'Derek and Tina: 'Me too! *'Derek: 'How about trumpet (trumpet plays) *'Tina: 'What about a saxaphone (saxaphone plays) *'Robert: 'How about a trombone (trombone plays) *'Maria: 'Or how about a drum (drum plays and music starts for When I'm Old Enough To John the Band) *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Kids: 'When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along. When I'm old enough to join the band. *'Barney and Kids: 'A marching band makes a happy sound That fills the air as they march around.Playing a tune, marching along, Joining a band you just can't go wrong. *'Kids: 'When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along.When I'm old enough to join the band. *'Derek: 'I'll play the trumpet. (trumpet sound) *'Maria: 'I'll play the drums. (drum sound) *'Tina: 'I got a slide trombone. (trombone sound) *Kristen: I'll play the flute. (flute sound) *'Kids: 'Let's put them all together and our band is set. *'Barney: 'Very good. *'Kids: 'When I'm old enough to join the band I'll be marching all across this land. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along.When I'm old enough to join the band. I'll be playing a song as I'm marching along. When I'm old enough to join the band. (music ends) *(fade to the treehouse) *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hey, Miss etta. What are you doing? *'Miss Etta Kette: 'We're painting a breads. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Cool. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'We made a bread to eat. Yummy. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Thanks, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'You're so very welcome idea. *Sean Abel: Hi Miss Etta, Hi Scooter! *Scooter McNutty: Hey Sean, Did You Say Something About Watching Television Movie? *Sean Abel: Well, I Should Probably Didn't Know What Happened, My Stepbrother Ethan Was Sick, He was at home Today! *(fade to the classroom) *'BJ: Cool. *'Barney: '''Those marching bands are tee-riffic. *'Maria: Wow! *'Derek: '''Hey, i got a good idea, We can paint some breads. (paints a breads) Wow! *'Barney: 'Well, (music starts for Pumpernickel) i just love breads. I have a bread and it's called pumpernickel! Yum, yum, pumpernickel! Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Barney has a bread and it's called pumpernickel! *'Barney:'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *'Robert: 'I have a sandwich made with white bread. It's delicious--Would you like a bite? *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: 'White bread, white bread-- Yum, yum, white bread! *'Barney: 'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *Maria: Mine is a round bread called a bagel. It's delicious. Would you like a bite? *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Bagel, bagel-- Yum, yum, bagel! Yum, yum, white bread! *'Barney: 'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *'Keesha: 'Mine has a pocket. It's called pita bread, It's delicious--Would you like a bite? *'BJ, Baby Bop ands Kids: 'Pita pocket, pita pocket-- Yum, yum, pita pocket! Yum, yum bagel! Yum, yum, white bread! *'Barney: 'Yum, yum pumpernickel! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *'Kristen: 'Mine's made of corn, it's called a tortilla. It's delicious--Would you like a bite? *'BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Tortilla, tortilla, Yum, yum, tortilla! Yum, yum, pita pocket! Yum, yum, bagel! Yum, yum, white bread! *'Barney: 'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Pumpernickel bread! Hey! *'Kristen: 'Tortilla! *'Keesha: 'Pita! *'Maria: 'Bagel! *'Robert: 'White bread! *'Barney: 'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! Where's my pumpernickel?? *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Yum, yum, pumpernickel! Pumpernickel bread! Hey! (music ends) *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! i just love breads. *'Tina: 'Hey, maybe another paint a picture of milbox. How about a brown. (paints a mailbox) See. *'Barney: 'Well, Tina. (music starts for The Mail Song) the mailbox is color brown. Think of what might be in a letter. A note or even something better. A birthday card or something from a friend Or a picture of your Irish Setter. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. The post office sure has lots.Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. It's fun to put a letter in a mailbox. *'Barney: 'Think of what might be in a letter. A note or even something better. A birthday card or something from a friend Or a picture of your Irish Setter. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. The post office sure has lots. Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. It's fun to put a letter in a mailbox. (music ends) *'Kids: 'That was great! *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Tina: 'You're right. it's a brown mail today! *'Kristen: 'I got another idea. My favorite color yellow blankey for, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'For me. This is the last paint a picture until before barney is holding a balloon for me. (paints a yellow blankey) Neat. i love yellow blankey. (music starts for My Yellow Blankey) oh, that's my favorite color yellow. I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow. I like even better than a bowl of Jell-O. *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. My blankey is so special and very, very yellow. I like to keep it with me when I say "Hello". *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. Oh, i love dance. My blankey is so soft like a big marshmallow. But I like it most because it's oh so yellow. *'Barney, BJ and Kids: 'When she holds it close, it feels just right. She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night. *'Baby Bop: 'I like my yellow blankey in the day and night. (music ends) *'Derek: 'Thanks, Barney, we had so much fun time today! *'Barney: 'You're very welcome, Derek. *'Tina: 'Thank you, Barney. we had lots of fun paint a picture. *'Barney: 'You're very welcme, Tina. *'Derek and Tina: 'Bye, everybody. *(they leave the school) *'Barney: 'See you, Derek and Tina. *'BJ: 'We'd had so much fun today! *'Baby Bop: 'We sure did? *'BJ: 'Come on, sissy. we better be going. *'Baby Bop: 'Ok. *'BJ: 'Bye guys. *'Barney: 'So long. *(Baby Bop and BJ leave and dissapear) *'Robert: 'Barney, we can make the last paint a picture of you. *'Barney: 'Thank you, Robert. I'll show you. (paints a barney holding a purple balloon) *'Robert: 'See. I don't remember putting a barney holding a purple balloon like a picture. *'Barney: 'Oh, remember (music starts for I Love You) the purple balloon is in the picture. And i'll always remember that i love you, *'Girls: 'Oh, thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney laughs) *'Barney: 'We had so much fun painting a picture, Robert. Thank you. *'Robert: 'You're welcome. *'Kristen: 'Well, i guess i better get going. *'Keesha: 'Me too! See you, Barney. *'Barney: '(last lines) Okay, so long. *(kids are leaving the school, than zooms over to the Barney doll holding a purple balloon. Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(we open up and see Austin is paint a purple balloon) *'Austin: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) I just love to paint a picture of you. There are so many ways. We use our books. or paint a firetruck. or even a paint a drum. Boom boom. Miss etta is paint some breads. Tina is paint a mailbox. Baby Bop likes her yellow blankey. Maria is painting a sousaphone. and Derek and Tina she like to paint things! And remember, i love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producers: Shery Stamps Leach, Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Linda Houston *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Perri Verdino-Gates *Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joe Phillips, Soundelux, Florida. *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers *BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks *Derek-Rickey Carter *Tina-Jessica Zucha *Cast *Keesha-Mera Baker *Maria-Jessica Hinojosa *Kristen-Sara Hickman *Robert-Angel Velasco *Booker T. Bookworm-Earl Fisher *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Tood Duffey *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Eric Norberg *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Jill Hance *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Copyright @ 1997 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered. *The names and characters Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. The names and charcter Baby Bop are trademarks of Lyons Parnership, L.P. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Finn And Jake in Fantasmic Scene: Where Selena Gomez sings to Finn, While Demi joins in the Fun and Exictment.